NicoMaki Vs The World
by Komuro
Summary: Maki,después de recibir una (muy atrevida) confesión de Nico-chan,comienza a preguntarse sobre su sexualidad.Una historia que trata de las barreras que sufren hoy en día las personas homosexuales por parte de la sociedad visto a través de los ojos de Maki. NicoMaki por supuesto. Shoujo-Ai


**NicoMaki Vs The World**

No me podía concentrar, no importa cuánto intentara simplemente nada de lo que decía la profesora tenía sentido, es como si desde que empezó la última clase del día la profesora empezó a hablar en un idioma diferente, estoy segura que está explicando historia de Japón pero no presté atención de qué, giraba mi lapicero en mis dedos aburridamente razonando la verdadera razón de mi distracción y aunque no me agradaba en lo más mínimo y me costara aceptarlo era Yakazawa Nico. La 'mascota' del grupo como nos gustaba pensar de ella, pero últimamente Nico-chan a estado algo extraña, es como si tuviera otra personalidad pero curiosamente solo tenía esa personalidad cuando hablaba conmigo, era más seria, no actuaba como la clásica Nico-chan que estaba acostumbrada a ver. ¿Quizás por fin estaba madurando?, si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué solo actúa así conmigo?.El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Toda la clase se levantó y dio una leve reverencia a la profesora quien salió rápidamente del aula. Esperé unos minutos a que varios compañeras de la clase se salieran y empecé a guardar mis cosas. No noté a Rin y Hanayo que ya se habían ido a practicar probablemente, no tenía muchas ganas de practicar pero no podía fallar como integrante de μ's ,Love Live se acercaba y pronto haríamos nuestro debut final. Salí del aula y girando hacia la izquierda empecé a dirigirme al club. ¿Esa no será la razón por la cual está actuando extraña? Pronto será la graduación de las estudiantes de tercer año, se va a separar del grupo, tal vez solo se sienta triste por eso...o quizás tenga problemas familiares o quizás...debería preguntarle en vez de sacar conclusiones pero algo definitivamente cambió en Nico-chan y sabré que es. Seguía caminando ya casi llegando al club pero noté algo extraño: no me encontré con nadie del club en el camino, normalmente Rin me alcanzaba junto con Hanayo, ¿habrán cambiado al hora de practica? de ser así me hubieran comentado en el transcurso del día. Llegué al club y como sospeché cuando abrí la puerta no vi a nadie en el club...excepto a la presidenta y la causante de mis distracciones: Nico-chan; quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón del club, a juzgar por su posición en como dormía: sentada con su cabeza hacia un lado y la revista de idols que nos tenía a nosotras en la portada, estaba leyendo cuando cayó rendida. Ya estaba vestida con su atuendo para entrenar; su falda rosa con medias negras y tenis del mismo color que su camisa. Era sorprendente como alguien puede vestir tanto de un solo color, pero curiosamente solo a Nico-chan le quedaba como anillo al dedo, todo el atuendo rosa con sus dos listones que hacían sus colas y sus ojos rojos hacia que quedaran a un más perfecto, su cabello negro en combinación con sus ojos le daban un aspecto de madurez aunque no lo demostrara con sus acciones...

Dejé mi bolsa a lado del estante lleno de artículos de colección de idols y me senté en el sillón donde estaba Nico-chan, tomé con cuidado la revista que tenía en su mano intentando no despertarla y empecé a hojearla mientras esperaba al resto del grupo. La revista; como pensé era todo contenido sobre idols pero lo más importante es que hablaban de nosotras, para ser un grupo que empezó desde abajo hemos crecido bastante algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa del equipo. Estaba hojeando mas paginas que tenían fotografías de nuestro anterior presentación cuando sentí la cabeza de Nico-chan recargarse sobre mi hombro. Sentí mis mejillas colorarse pero me acorde que solo estaba dormida. Traté de enderezarla con mi hombro pero fue en vano Nico-chan volvía a la misma posición, parece ser que le gustó mi hombro estando dormida. Dejando la revista a un lado intenté moverla ahora con mi mano libre pero en el momento que toqué su rostro no pude evitar notar la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo mi cara colorarse aun mas comencé a recorrer mi pulgar en su mejilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...?Comportándome de esta manera...esto es un completo abuso. Pero su suavidad incluso me provocaba celos...era tan injusto. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al sentir que Nico-chan movió su cabeza, pensé por un segundo que se había despertado pero para mi suerte no fue así, ya con mi mano lejos ella decidí mejor levantarme para no seguir siendo un peligro para Nico-chan.

"Maki-chan" Oí susurrar a la pequeña durmiente aun en mi hombro. ¿ehhh?¿estoy en sus sueños? le podía notar una ligera casi invisible sonrojes en sus mejillas, ¿será ese tipo de sueño que me estoy imaginando? Confirmé eso al sentir la mano de Nico-chan deslizarse sobre mi muslo derecho, rápidamente sujeté su mano para detener sus avances horriblemente avergonzada. ¿Esto de verdad es algo que haría una persona dormida?. "ehh y estábamos llegando a lo bueno" Escuché la voz de Nico-chan decir, ¿EH?¿Nico-chan? ¿Estaba despierta?.Levantó su cabeza mirándome con sus rojizos pero hermosos ojos, Nico-chan me sonrió maliciosamente y mi cuerpo se tensó, era esto...nerviosismo? ¿Habrá notado lo que le hice? y más importante, ¿lo de mi pierna fue a propósito?."Nee Maki,lo disfrutaste?"Preguntó con su rostro aun más cerca del mío.

Giré mi rostro evitando su mirada que me ponía la piel de gallina."¿De qué hablas?"Contesté avergonzada. Mi voz ya me estaba traicionando y aunque no pudiese verla Nico-chan me seguía sonriendo. Podía sentirlo.

Sentí su otra mano sobre la mía provocando que liberara la suya de la sorpresa pero ella no hizo lo mismo al contrario empezó lentamente a acariciar mi mano con la suya haciéndome sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su piel. Su mano era más chica que la mía en tamaño pero el control que ejercía sobre la mía hacia parecer lo contrario.

Estaba en shock. No por el hecho de que Nico-chan tuviera inclinaciones homosexuales o por que estuviera acariciando mi mano de una manera tan seductiva ni tampoco porque la sensación que provocaba no me desagradara; sino por el hecho de que no sabía qué hacer. En mis pocos años de vida que llevo nunca he mostrado algún interés en ese aspecto séase por las chicas o chicos. Algo extraño por lo primero debido a que siempre eh estado en escuelas privadas de chicas y por lo segundo...bueno nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle bien a algún chico y menos en la escuela que me encuentro.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté la figura de Nico-chan acercarse aun mas a mi hasta que sentí un chorro ligero de aire caliente en mi cuello instantáneamente sentí mi cuerpo tensarse provocando sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras que recorrieron mi cuerpo en milésimas de segundos. Si mi rostro ya estaba rojo por todas las recientes acciones de Nico-chan ahora podía sentir que mi rostro se camuflaje aba con mi pelo. De la sorpresa me alejé de ella instantáneamente pero debido a mi posición el espacio del sillón solo caí a lo largo del resto del sillón. Nico-chan ágilmente se lanzó sobre mí como un animal salvaje sobre su presa. Aunque la mirada de sus ojos ,su leve sonrisa y la pequeña sonrojes en sus mejillas podía haberla confundido mas por un viejo depravando a una chica mucho menor que él. Sus manos estaban en el sillón a la altura de mi cuello, sus coletas colgando en el aire. Me tenia completamente atrapada. No me agradaba a donde iba esto, decidí hablar.

"Que estás haciendo Nico-chan?"Dije firmemente con tono molesto aunque claro que no hacia efecto alguno sobre Nico-chan.

Solo sonrió levemente y dijo:"Eres tan injusta Maki".Eh? "Todas esas lindas reacciones" Movió su mano derecha hacia mi pelo y agarró un mechón, el que yo siempre agarro inconscientemente cuando estoy nerviosa y empezó a jugar con el entrelazando su dedo y enredándolo. No me desagradó el gesto, al contrario se sintió bien pero no había manera alguna que pusiera eso en palabras, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría. Su otra mano recorrió el largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Se acerco más hacia mi alineando perfectamente nuestros labios, podía prácticamente ahogarme en su aroma de fresas como si tuviera mi rostro pegado a su cuerpo. "Pensé que podía aguantarme hasta mi graduación..."Dijo serenamente. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, Rápidamente giré mi rostro rompiendo contacto con sus ojos avergonzada de la situación, ni siquiera quería escuchar lo que dijera sabias a donde se dirigía esto. Sentí su rostro cerca haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberme volteado. "Me gustas Nishikino Maki" Escuché tan claro como el agua. Parecía irreal la cantidad de emociones que esas simples dos palabras podían producir, siempre creí que las mariposas en el estomago solo era una mentira para que las historias de amor sonaran más románticas...pero me equivoqué...

Lentamente me volteé encontrándome nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos escarlata."Pero...somos chicas" repliqué casi como un susurro.

Me sonrió."¿Te molesta eso?" Preguntó. Quería decirle que no...pero me daba un poco de miedo la situación, siempre pensé en Nico-chan como una amiga con la que discutía casi a diario, siempre pasé buenos momentos a su lado aunque fuera peleando, ¿será esto lo que llaman amor apache? pero esto era un gran paso entre una amistad."Cierra tus ojos"¿EH? Descarten lo último, ESTO SI ERA UN GRAN PASO.

"¿por qué?"Pregunté y como fue costumbre en todo el día nuevamente los nervios comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo.

"Whoa Maki-cha no sabía que eras tan atrevida, quieres hacerlo con los ojos abiertos?"Preguntó juguetonamente.

Instantáneamente cerré mis ojos a sus palabras, no sabía por qué le hacía caso, probablemente mi subconsciente creía que era una buena idea esto, si me b..b..besaba podría confirmar si a mí también me gustaban las chicas, escuché un golpe de algo cayéndose seguro era algo del estante de Nico-chan que estaba mal acomodado así que decidí no prestarle atención.

Diez segundos de estar en la misma posición con mis ojos cerrados y ya creía que Nico-chan se estaba tomando su tiempo...,tenia curiosidad de que tan suaves serian sus labios. La ansiedad me mataba así que levanté un poco mi mentón para que entendiera bien que si había interés mutuo pero...siguió sin llegar. Entre abrí mis ojos mirando a Nico-chan quien ni si quiera me estaba mirando sino a dirección a la puerta."¿Nico-chan?"Pregunté a la vez que volteaba a donde estaba mirando. Para mi horror Honoka nos miraba boquiabierta claramente sonrojada. Quería morirme, quería que me tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante...noté la mochila de Honoka en el suelo, así que no había sido algo del estante...

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, sentía la presión sobre mi y no...no solo la de Nico-chan. ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? Para mi sorpresa Honoka reaccionó primero llevándose la mano a la cabeza y girándose hacia un lado evitando contacto visual con nosotras. "Creo que interrumpo algo jaja..."Dijo.!No Honoka no es lo que crees...bueno... si lo es pero todavía no había pasado nada¡...aun. Es lo que quería decir pero las palabras se quedaron conmigo. "Umm...me aseguraré que nadie entre así que ustedes pueden terminar" Oh Por Dios, ¿en serio dijo lo que acabo de escuchar? Tomó rápidamente su mochila del suelo aun evitando mirarnos."Tienen diez minutos" Dijo mientras se apresuraba a la puerta.

"Honoka"Dije tratando de detenerla para explicarle pero era muy tarde ya había salido dejándome nuevamente a solas con Nico-chan.

"Umm...eso salió inesperadamente bien" Dijo Nico-chan rompiendo el silencio que dejó Honoka al salir. Yo aun veía la puerta del club."¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Muévete" Dije fríamente. Lo único que quería hacer en el momento era explicarle a Honoka que nada había pasado y Nico-chan no le importaba en lo más mínimo la gravedad de la situación. ¿Cualquiera se molestaría no?

"Ehh...Maki,Honoka dijo que tenemos diez minutos ¿no?, pero no te preocupes Nico-chan termina en cinco" Contestó sonriente.

Sin decirle nada moví el brazo de Nico-chan que me tenia atrapada y me paré dirigiéndome a la puerta, tome la perilla y antes de abrirla miré a Nico-chan quien ya estaba sentada en el sillón sonriéndome. Solo le di una mirada dejándole en claro que me encontraba enojada y con un 'hmp' le volteé la cara. Abrí la puerta y salí a encontrar a Honoka para explicar lo sucedido para evitar que esto se saliera de control.

**"Barreras" Eso fue lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic, la barrera de la discriminación, la barrera de la inseguridad, la barrera de no saber quién eres, la barrera de no poder amar libremente. Mucho drama con comedia por venir y espero que los fans de Umi no me quieran linchar, se darán cuenta por que...**


End file.
